Revenge
by Saun
Summary: Pluto, Uranus and Neptune: Pluto gets revenge on Uranus and Neptune for pranks. Set in the Silver Millenium


Revenge  
by Saun haruka_loves_michiru@hotmail.com  
Rated:G  
General Silliness: Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
  
Pluto checked once again to make sure that there was no one  
else in the corridor. Laughing to herself, she moved quickly down   
the hall and into the room of one of her dear friends. Once there,  
she reached up and tugged the bed pull. Moments later, a maid   
appeared. The green-haired woman inclined her head.   
  
"I called you here on an errand from the Princess Uranus."  
The maid looked up expectantly.   
  
"Of course, your highness."   
  
"The Princess wanted me to tell you that it is most urgent   
that all of her clothes be sent to her home world to be cleaned."   
The maid nodded slowly.   
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes," Pluto affirmed, "all of them."  
  
"But whatever will she wear?" The maid was shocked by this   
lack of foresight.  
  
"I am certain the Princess has made appropriate arrangements,"  
Pluto said innocently, before disappearing through the connecting   
door.   
  
In Neptune's quarters, she began to search for the target   
that would set up the next part of her revenge. Her two nemeses   
were nowhere near, she had made sure of that... at least she'd  
tried. She loved the two younger senshi, but they had struck   
first and now this was war! The last straw had been the chalk   
water on her tray. Being in the queen's company, she had been   
required to swallow the liquid politely. But she had immediately   
begun to plot. All she needed now was to complete phase three.   
Suddenly, her garnet eyes lit as they fell upon the perfect   
instrument for her revenge.   
  
That evening two dirty and muddy senshi staggered back to   
their rooms.   
  
"Hurry! We have to appear before the queen in thirty   
minutes," Neptune reminded the blonde. The other woman grinned.   
  
"Just worry about yourself, beautiful." Neptune   
flushed at the compliment. Uranus kicked her filthy clothes   
into the corner. Neptune tossed her own dirty ones in the   
hamper before entering the shower. Uranus ran some water   
in the sink and then washed the dirt off her face, arms,   
and legs. She quickly dried herself and disappeared into  
her room. Neptune had just stepped from the shower when   
she heard a loud curse come from her partner's room.   
  
Pluto sat with the queen at the royal table. The  
Senshi of Time was dressed in a maroon velvet pant suit with   
a lacy, ruffled collar. Pluto lifted her wine glass and sipped   
the sweet liquid appreciatively. The queen checked the dining   
room entrance again.  
  
"Where are they?" she asked to no one in particular. But   
Lady Hatsumomo piped up.   
  
"Your majesty, I have no idea, but if you ask me," the  
woman huffed lowering her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.   
"It's absolutely shameful to keep someone as important as  
yourself waiting. It shows absolutely no respect..." the   
woman trailed off.   
  
The queen turned to Pluto and rolled her eyes  
discretely. Pluto's eyes sparkled as she gave a slight nod   
to her queen in agreement of the sentiment. The silver-haired  
woman reluctantly lifted her fork, a signal to the servants to   
bring the first course.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should begin eating without..."   
Suddenly, the crier entered the room.   
  
"Their royal highnesses, Princess Uranus and Princess  
Neptune!" he intoned.   
  
The assembled dinner party gave a collective sigh of   
relief, that was soon lost in a gasp of shock. The Princess of  
Neptune entered, attired in a pale green gown that complimented   
her curves, but trailing along behind her was a very unhappy   
Princess of Uranus. The blonde was covered in ribbons and ruffles.  
It was obvious that the dress she wore did not belong to her because   
it ended a good four inches above her ankles.   
  
Setsuna choked on her wine. The green-haired woman   
quickly brought her napkin to her mouth to try to cover the   
signs of her mirth. She wasn't fast enough. She saw Uranus'  
eyes flare with understanding and then light with fury; the  
blonde princess had noticed Setsuna's pant suit. It was adding   
insult to injury and Pluto grinned unrepentantly at her friend.   
Neptune glided to the queen's chair and curtsied.  
  
"We are sorry we are late, your Majesty." Uranus bowed   
despite her attire. "We have only just returned from checking   
the mud plains. We saw no sign of an enemy. May I be so humble  
as to ask what we should have found, your majesty?"   
  
"Actually, it was Pluto who suggested that I send  
you there. She was having an odd feeling. Would you care  
to elaborate, Princess?" the queen turned and looked at her   
senshi. Pluto gestured vaguely.   
  
"The feeling comes and goes."  
  
"I'll bet it does," Uranus started hotly.  
  
"Uranus!" Neptune said shortly.   
  
They settled down for dinner. Things went smoothly  
until the queen requested that Neptune play her violin for   
them after dinner. The aqua-haired beauty had anticipated   
this request and had brought her violin with her. She rose   
and lifted the instrument out of its case. She cradled it   
against her shoulder and lifted the bow. Everyone waited,   
anticipating the beautiful music that would soon begin.  
  
*SKREEEK, SQUOOOKKKK* Even Uranus cringed. The   
violin warbled like a dying bird. Anticipation quickly   
turned to dread as each person waited for the next note.   
To give credit to the Princess of Neptune, she barely   
flinched and calmly reached down to tune her instrument   
before recommencing her playing. This time the performance  
went flawlessly and she returned to her seat to the   
accompaniment of thunderous applause. As she acknowledged   
everyone's appreciation, she gave Pluto a sweet smile.   
The Senshi of Time wasn't fooled; she could see the promise  
of retribution glittering in those ocean-blue eyes. Soon the  
band began to play, and guests drifted to the dance floor.  
Pluto saw her opportunity and took it.  
  
"Why, Princess Uranus, would you like to dance?" The  
blonde flushed and scowled at the green-haired woman. She was   
about to deliver a scathing retort, when she caught sight of  
the queen's indulgent nod. Trapped, she reached out and took   
Pluto's offered hand. Once on the dance floor, they fell   
into an easy rhythm...except that Uranus kept trying to   
lead, but Pluto refused to let her. They were both   
excellent dancers though and they swayed together with  
practiced ease. When the song slowed, Pluto made to pull  
Uranus closer. The blonde stiffened, but inexorably the  
Senshi of Time drew the blonde close and leaned so that   
her mouth was next to the girl's ear. She whispered ever   
so softly, but the word burned its way straight to Uranus'  
brain, "Gotcha."   
  
After the guests had been dismissed, the queen   
excused herself. Queen Serenity barely made it to her  
quarters before she erupted into peals of laughter.   
'Uranus in a dress!' She laughed again. She hadn't   
seen the little Princess attired like that since her  
parents had brought her for fostering many years ago.   
Her thoughts returned to her Outer Senshi. She really   
should put a stop to this little rivalry of theirs,  
but it had been innocuous for the most part. She   
started to laugh again.   
  
  
In another part of the palace. Two heads bent   
together. To any passerby it would appear to be the   
closeness of two lovers, sharing an intimate moment,  
but they would be very wrong. Pluto had gotten them   
both. She had not only evened the score, but she had  
one-upped them. But tomorrow... tomorrow revenge   
would be theirs.   
  
  
Notes: I wrote this for a Sailor Pluto fan who   
wrote to me about and incident, that was  
briefly mentioned in my story Sayonara. She desperately   
wanted to know how Sailor Pluto enacted revenge for a prank  
that U&N had pulled on her. This is what I sent her. Let me   
know what you think. Sorry this is just another short, silly  
one. I am working on a much larger, more serious work, but   
the research is boging me down. Until then...enjoy!  



End file.
